


The soul of an Angel

by Tinyteeth



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angels, Demons, Earth, Heaven, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyteeth/pseuds/Tinyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His gift from God was the Earth.  What if his most prized possession cost him his soul? Love may not conquer all but it will make your fall from Grace worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dark Angel

The low burning cigarette hung precariously between his thumb and middle finger.  "Their lives are like a single breath to me," he took a long drag, "birth," the smoke slowly curled around his nose as he exhaled,"death." 

"My, my aren't we the cynic."

"Hn. I watched that rock grow from a magnificent idea to the shit hole that spins before us."

"Perhaps, you would be interested in join me in a little carnal pleasure." the gritty whisper warmed his ear as a single claw traced his neck, shoulder blades and combed through black feathers.

"Little Luci, what have I told you about touching my wings?" he stretched out his wings and flicked the tips. Playfully popping Luci in the face before he could jump back and out of the way.

"Abornazine." A voice beckoned. 

A disinterested black winged angel glanced over his shoulder, "Shit." he flicked his still lit cigarette over the edge.

"Abornazine," the voice called again this time laced with a healthy heaping of disapproval. "Smoking in Heaven is strictly forbidden."

"Please, do forgive me. For I don't have the desire to living in this posh world where the dirt sparkles and the boys piss rainbows. So besides telling me about the house rules is there another reason you interrupted us, child."

"Abornazine," a deeper more noteworthy voice resounded.    
"As you wish my King."  Abornazine said as he stood up. He opened his wing wide once more and stretched them, letting the bones inside pop and crack then he neatly folded them back.

"Luci."

Luci rose up and bowed rolling his wrist."Ah, my King my father has a message for you." he tapped his smooth red skin with two black claws pensively. "Oh, yes." he cleared his throat, extended his middle finger, grabbed his crotch,and sang "Fuck you!"  
The young messenger angel was frozen with shock. Abornazine quickly made his way to the hall as he dragged the son of Lucifer behind him stifling a gut busting laugh.

 

The odd couple stood outside the doors of the Hall,  Eternus Levis, they glanced briefly at each other and pushed the massive doors open.  Translucent stones covered the floor glowing warmly, lighting the lower parts of the hall while two rows of simular stone ran parallel they circumcised the hall at 7 and 12 feet. Beyond the highest ring of lights nothing.  The ceiling was pitch black so dark you wondered if it had a ceiling. A sea of angels pooled around the middle, curled up on the floor. Each one leaned on each other resting their heads on the soft available backs of other lower class angels.  The middle class sat on plush pillows with low round tables filled with small and easy to acquire foods. Abornazine's family was of this class, however he was among the elite, albeit against his wishes. But he was the owner of Earth. A once prized possession giving to him by God.  

"Tonight we shall discuss the fate of the World." An elder said opening the floor for discussion.  

"My world... " the dark haired angel corrected with a grouse, no longer wanting to enter. "I could care less." he lied and walked out.

Long ago before man, before earth, before time there was a perfect paradise where angels dwelled.  They lived in peace and prospered beyond their wildest dreams.  A king rose from among them, he created a wingless being. He called man.  These creatures lived with the angels for many centuries, until jealousy began to poison their minds and hearts.

"Why do we not have wings, do you love us less?" They cried breaking the kind King's heart. "We need a place to call home, Heaven belongs to the angels, not us.  What do we have?"  Saddened his perfect creation no longer wanted to stay, he grabbed a red stone from the cosmos and held it in his hand.  Slowly the stone began to warm until finally it glowed.

"Abornazine," he summoned.  
A young child floated down on black wings, his jet black hair tickled the brim of his nose as he landed. "Sir?"  
"I have a gift for you my child," he smiled and placed the still warm stone in the boy's eagerly awaiting hands.

The young boy flew to the edge of the realm and threw the rock as far as he could into the inkiness of nothingness as instructed and then he waited. His heart started to race, had he thrown it to far? Then he saw it, a faint light slicing through the darkness. He watched in pure  amazement as a single ray of light transformed into a magnificent sphere covered in blues and greens. He dove down to the unfamiliar land. It was unlike his home. It was hard. It was icy. It was unkept. It was unpredictable. It was perfect.  
Abornazine returned to his home and was greeted like royalty.   
"Well done my child," God praised. Then with a hearty laugh quickly corrected himself,"You are no longer a child, time has done you well,you've turned into a fine young man."   
The angel walked proudly with the King nothing could dampen his high spirits.

Millenniums sauntered by. He watched over his earth, studied the rise and fall of man and marveled at his resiliency. Yet, pondered over man's inability to coexist. He was in awe of their ingenuity and cringed at their consumption. In heaven time had no meaning but here on earth, time ruled all and with its passing Abornazine  began to feel a longing in his heart.  Something was missing, a feeling he could not shake even in the sweet presence of his family.  His smile became less and less sincere. He was depressed. Not wanting to be apart of something he barely felt a part of he shed his wings and walked among man. He had found his new home. His perfectly imperfect world. His Earth.  
   
"That world has been torn asunder, my lord we have put so much time and effort into a creation that doesn't wish to be saved." A female angel said haughtily. " It was one of your poorest choices, the other being the wasted life of your son." Echoed gasps of disbelief filled the hall.

"My Lord please understand we mean no disrespect." another elder replied hoping to ease the blow.  

"No, I know where your heart is. Please continue."

"Very well, we shall vote on the fate of the Earth." The first Elder decided looking at his peers.

"As if you have that right.  It's like me having a say in what goes on in your home. What class you should fall into which house you need to reside in."  All eyes turned towards the door, quickly narrowing at who they saw.  Lucifer's youngest and most outspoken child strolled unaffected past all the gaping angels and sat unceremoniously  in the Lords lap. "Shouldn't that honor be Abornazine alone. My King."

    
" Damn you child, I am over 7000 years your senior. Who are you too tell me what I can and can not do!" Abornazine roared.  
The middle aged breaded man simply said,"You are still an angel the laws of this realm still apply you despite where you may call home."  
"This coming from a man.  And may I inquire where is your home? And shouldn't you also abide by your home's rules as well?"   
"You know of my story, my father gave my life in an attempt to save his creation. Yes I am a man born of man, but created by my father, your King. Honestly I am unsure where I belong at times, but since I never question his will I can't be ..."  
"...man. Since he gave man free will." Abornazine said as a truth unfolded. "I merely lived among man, in order to shed the laws of my house I must no longer be what I am..."  
"You mustn't say that."      
Black wings drooped in despair.  "I just, I just want to love someone."  
"You can" he interrupted.  
"No, I can't," he sighed. "To fall in love knowing you are going to lose that person over and over again chips away at a heart until there is nothing." He continued, "Perhaps your not truly man because you do not possess or desire free will, and I am no longer truly an angel because I long for it."  
Abornazine resolved that moment he wanted and will become man no matter what it takes. He spun around stared into sad understanding eyes and mouthed 'Thank you'. With determination set in his heart he shot over to the Hall.  In full flight he slammed through the door tumbling head over heels, he landed in a broken heap at the Lord's feet. "Make me human." he begged. He did not know if he could save his world but he would not let her fall alone.  
   


	2. The reawakening of fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes ideas slowly grow. This one overtook my mind like an infestation.  
> The plot, John and the oocness are of my creation. Andrej is based on Andrej Pejic and how I perceive him, to act in sometimes sorted situation. These accounts ARE NOT FACTUAL. Hmm, ergo the FICTION part of fanfiction.

The morning sun gently warmed his face.  For the average person on an average day, this would have been a rather pleasant way to be awoken.  But he wasn't an average person, he was Andrej. And this wasn't an average day it was the morning after the sixth after party party.  Alone those two facts were not enough to make an usually clam and reserved young man flip straight into FTFO Mode (freak the fuck out mode). Oh no, it was the added fact of a very possessive  arm was draped over his bare hip.

"OK, OK, OK," he thought rationally, "maybe this person was a friend who was nice enough to bring him home.  Yes that makes sense."   He slowly opened his eyes. "FUCK!" Wrong his mind screamed.

"Hm, hm well usually I prefer a good morning." a groggy voice chuckled.

"I...well, I, ok I usually don't.  Did we?"

"No" he said  as he ruffled the blond's hair.  Then he popped out of bed and strolled to the bedroom door. "However, if you had it your way, you would be walking with a limp."

"Whatever.  God, aren't  we just full of ourself." Andrej replied with a air of hostile disbelief and a well placed eye roll.  "..." the words were trapped on his tongue as his eyes and mind were invaded with a well endowed fact nestled in black curls. "Well, yes...I... um take back that last statement and thank you for not.." he stammered at the still nude exiting male.

"How do you want your eggs?" the gentleman shouted from the kitchen.

"What? Scrambled is fine.  Hey what is your name?"

"Abornazine, it means keeper of the flame." he added without prompt, knowing that would be the next question.  "But I haven't used that name in a very long time," he said almost regretfully.  "So, you may call me John."

John returned to the bedroom with a breakfast tray in hand and on it was a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, fresh fruit and coffee.  His recently acquired lounge pants hung low on his hips.  His jet black hair was naturally center parted and fell evenly down each side of face, the excess cascaded down in front of his pectorals hiding his perfectly shaped tea colored nipples behind an waterfall of ink.  He carefully placed the tray on the bed.  

"Now my fallen angel, by what name do you go by?"

"Andrej. You may called Andrej like everyone else." he answered curtly as he tried to look at anything but the tan Adonis who hovered a bit to close to him.

John smiled and leaned in close and whispered in Andrej's ear, "Your name is almost as beautiful as you are." He placed a soft kiss on his neck, "Now eat, I like a little meat on my lovers."

"Whatever."  Andrej snapped as he jerked himself out of the school girl stupor that a single kiss had left him in.  He filled his fork with egg and took yet another bite of toast before he shoveled the eggs into his mouth. "I just happen to be hungry" he declared between bites. 

"Uh uh."

"So, don't you think for a second I'm eating because of some off handed remark you happened to have made."

"I wouldn't dare." he mused as he blew the steam from his coffee.

"Plus, what made you think you were even my type." he retaliated after licking the peach juice off his fingers once he placed the pit on the plate.  

"Uh uh." John said with a raised eyebrow as he sipped his coffee. "So what exactly is your type," he inquired putting his mug down. "Since I obviously am not." he added as he inched closer.

"Most definitely not...you"  Andrej whispered as he leaned in, his gaze fixed on the most perfect set of lips.  

"So, if I kissed you..." A single kiss is placed. "What," then another kiss. "Would," then another. "You do?"

John's answer came in soft moan through parted lips and a warm tongue which begged to be played with.  His slightly calloused hand went around the lithe body and guided him onto his lap.  Andrej's form slid perfectly in place the kiss was never broken in fact it intensified.  Pale fingers raked though jet black hair, as they curled and pulled almost to point of pain but never crossing that threshold.  Tan hands kneaded and gripped alabaster hips as they rocked begging for more than his mind was ready to ask for. A quick gasp of air was pulled into their lungs as they continued to explore one another.

John broke the kiss reluctantly, "I have to go to work, so I need a shower." he shifted uncomfortably, "a cold, very cold shower."  "Unless" he beamed, "you would like to join me?"

Andrej shook his head and blushed, "I do believe we did more than enough." He carefully crawled off John's lap. 

John smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his temple, "I will take you home on my way to work." The blond nodded.  
Fifteen minutes passed, John sauntered out towel around his waist and a single braid in his wet hair.  The bed was made, the tray was tidied and on night stand was a beautiful scribbled note.  John quickly read the note and chuckled.  
"Hn, you are most definitely my type.  Took over 2000 years to find you."

 

Andrej sat in the cab wide eyed and biting his thumb nail.  
"Hey, Missy where's ya stop? Hey?" BAM "Look sweet heart I don't have all morning to ride you around town, do you have some place you can go, like a home?"

 

He looked around and pointed to the cross street up ahead.  "Here's fine." he whispered as he gathered his belongings still in a daze. He handed or attempted to hand the driver a twenty, but the driver put his hand up and told him the ride was on the house. Lucky for him his feet knew where to go, they climbs the twelve stairs, pivoted to the left walked seven paces and stopped.  Before his brain could catch up to his feet the door flew open.

"Bitch, where the fuck have you been.  I've been calling you, texting you, hell I've even Facebook and twittered you ass. Nothing! Not a god damn motherfucking thing." Fiona ranted she pulled in another breath to continue but then noticed Andrej hadn't said a word. "Oh, my God sweetness what's wrong?" She panicked as her blind rage flipped into motherly concern in 2.7 seconds. She ushered him into the house.  She closed the door and quickly looked him over, she instructed him to remove his jacket. Then something caught her attention the strap of his top was twisted and his skirt was misaligned.  Without a second thought  she dove for the phone. "Hello, police my friend has been raped." "What the fuck do you mean am I sure? No, I wasn't in the room asshole if I was, I would be like, hello police I just killed the motherfucker who just raped my friend." she spat. "Hello, hello, Hellooooo aw hell no." she tossed the phone.  Grabbed her purse and proceeded to drag Andrej out the house.

"Fiona?" Andrej questioned once he shook himself from his own thoughts.

"Yes Hun I'm right here everything is going to be OK." she grabbed his shoulders and stared him straight into the eyes, "I am taking you to the police, when we get there you have to tell them everything.  Now I know you might be scared" she added rubbing his arm soothingly, "but in the case of rape, details are vital."

"Rape, what? Who?" 

"You." The heightened corncern fell from her features.  "You were violated by someone and this is why you could not call me. Right." she asked with one raised eyebrow.

 

Andrej smiled nervously. "Well, I kinda woke up this morning naked in bed with a guy and ended up kissing him." he said quickly running his words together. He had replayed the whole kiss over and over in his head. The only the thing that troubled him was if John hadn't stopped, would he have? He honestly did not intend to cause his friend to worry but in his defense as lame as it was she did have the tendency to over react.

"Can, I at least have my coat." the front door reopened, the coat was thrown at his chest and the door slammed shut again. He knocked on the door and practiced his 'how could you stay mad at me' face. She did not answer.

 

He sighed and figured he'd head home. Home to his mom. His mom who probably was up waiting for him.  Waiting for him all night. All night after he begged her to let him go to a friends party. A party she agreed to because he promised he would be back home by midnight. The midnight that had past over nine hours ago. 

"God, I should have stayed in bed with..." he shook that pleasantly perverse  thought out of his head. 

He walked  his green mile heart filled with dread yet images of a tanned dark haired angel still danced in his head.


	3. Fate

2000 years.  2000 years he waited.  He had waited and dreamed. Never once loosing hope, for he knew one day his soul mate would fall into his life.  He had foreseen that day and had it perfectly planned out in his head.  The words, the gestures, and every detail one could fathom. Except one, how to get in contact with him,again. 'Smooth' Well,  John pouted it wasn't his fault he ran out. Next time rope will be involved, he thought darkly to himself.  'That's illegal,' his inner voice chided. 

"Hn."  

As he looked down at his phone, John noticed two things. First of all, he was extremely late, his little impromptu solo time was more time consuming then he planned and secondly, he missed three back to back to backs from his Chief of Staff. 

The thrice repeated number popped up again.

"Hello, yes sir I'm on my way. " He said as he slid on his shoes. " Yes, yes I know it won't happen again. Yes I understand. No sir, no. I know, yes I'll be covering for Dr.Yamoria until further notice. What? No one told me that! Sir, sir yes but, but." He paused for a moment to catch his reeling mind and attempted once again,"sir, I haven't done pediatrics in,  hell I've never done it.  Sir I thank you for your extreme  confidence but...yes sir." begrudgingly John pressed end wrenched open his car door and tossed his phone on to the passenger's side.   It wasn't that John did not like children, on the contrary he adored children to a fault. At the beginning of his internship his field of study was pediatric he found out the hard way, tears were his Achille's heel.  After twenty minutes, three lollipops, and six buckets of tears he finally administered  his first and his last shot. Later that evening the head of Pediatrics had found him "hiding" in the staff lounge, he explained, all kids cry because they don't understand why they shouldn't . But they also recover extremely quickly because they don't understand why they should not."   
The second truth came to light,in the cancer ward.  A child was still able to laugh at a joke his nurse told him while parents took turns shedding quietly tears in the hall. Children are indeed amazing.

John Finally arrived at his destination and backed into his spot marked, Dr.Yamoria, in front by the door. Lucky bastard, he thought with a smile.  
"Hn," he grunted might as well reap the benefits.  He killed the engine, flipped down the visor and flipped up the faux suede mirror cover to give himself a once over. Not vain just aware of his appearance, nothing screams incompetent like an untidy face. 

"Andrej, please do hurry I do not wish to be late for your sister's appointment." his mother urged from the kitchen as she finished her coffee. She placed the mug into the sink filling the mug with water. "Honestly, spending the night over Fionna's house without so much as a call.  You knew we had to be at a doctors. At least she had the decency to call me."

Mental note, thank that amazing women then devote your entire life to making her happy. OK, maybe a weekend of playing Queen Fionna. He smirked and thought, now that's a something we haven't play in ages. He quickly scanned his room and spotted the object he was searching for. "Perfect." he exclaimed putting it on his desk for later.

He gave himself the once over, "I honestly don't know why I'm going with you to that doctor" "Its embarrassing." he added lowly.

"Dr. Yamoria is a excellent doctor. He was kind enough to allow us to make an appointment on a Saturday." She mildly scolded him as he emerged from his room. He entered the kitchen with a devilish smile.

"Yes, ma'am." he sang as he kissed her on the cheek.

"A bit short." his mom commented as she valiantly tried to tug the back of his skirt down to a more modest length. The leggy blonde squeaked and scuttled away brushing his mother's hand from his backside.

"Mother." he gasped feigning shock holding a hand protectively over his rear. 

“I think you look like a princess,” his little sister gushed her amber eyes wide with admiration. 

"Thank you, sweetie,” he cooed picking her up as she ran over to him from her spot at the table. “Are you ready to go?”  She nodded enthusiastically her messy curl shaking in agreement.  
    
His mother dampened a paper towel to clean her milk mustache, as Andrej picked the wayward fruit flavored cereal that refused to be eaten of her chest. "You are lucky, Nada thinks the world of you and I am very thankful you are coming with us," she said through a smile.  "If it wasn't for those two facts, then you would be wearing a longer dress." Then she added quietly, "Or pants."  
"Tsk, tsk. We heard that mommy.”  

John was finished with the customary greeting of the staff. He was going over his scheduled appointments. First one Pejic, at 10:30. He glanced up at the clock. Hm, it's only 10:00 he thought to himself, might as well read the patients record while I wait. "Nada Pejic..." he thought aloud. He noted there were no major medical problems. "Now, what is she here for...aw fuckity." The letters M M R mocked him. As a part of his mind was making a beeline to the panic button. He suddenly remembered he was the doctor so he did not have to administer shots. Mental fist pump. John placed the folder back onto the counter and headed to his office, technically not his but changing the name on the door might be a bit  presumptuous.  
Andrej had turned up the radio once again after his mother had mumbled something about music and back in her day as she lowered the volume again. She frowned as another bass driven fast paced song pumped through her speakers.  Her son smiled, grabbed an half full water bottle and began to serenade her with the full enthusiasm of any professional karaoke singer, space permitting. She couldn't help but to sing along when should.  The squeals of joy coming from the backseat urged his mother on even more. Arriving at the office they both noticed the new car in Dr. Yamoria's spot.  
"Oh, someone got a pay raise." Andrej whistled as he thumbed the car. He walked in and strolled up to the counter as if he owned the place. "Good Morning."     
"Good morning sweetie. Oh my don't drop anything." she teased as eyeballed his skirt. His mother grunted in agreement. "Now, now no need to make that face, I was just playing angel.  I see you all are early." she smiled waving to the smallest of the group hiding behind her brother's hip.

"Yes." he agreed turning to look back at his mother.  
"Rather early than late." She replied in her defense. "Plus, Dr. Yamoria sometimes sees us early."

"Oh, didn't you know," the nurse behind the desk started. "He went back to his home." "No,no nothing bad just his younger sister is getting married." she added quickly. "So today Miss Pejic on today's visit you will be seen by someone else." she smiled comfortingly seeing the uncertainty arise in the girls eyes.

"He is very handsome." a co-worker added as professionally as possible.

"Like a prince?" Nada asked coming from behind her brother.

"Well, yes.  I do believe so." she added.  
Ms. Pejic finished signing Nada in.  She mouthed thank you to the nurses and ushered her no longer apprehensive daughter to the waiting room. They sat patiently in the waiting room all with the same thought racing through their heads who was the new doctor.

"Nada Pejic."

They all rose and followed the nurse as she escorted them to the room.  After a playing several rounds of I-spy and faking the funk in a explanation of the eyeball model. A soft knock resonated through the room just before the door opened.  All eyes focus on the door.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Smith.  I shall be filling in for Dr. Yamoria." He said politely. He smiled at Nada who smiled back broadly. He smiled and offered a hand to Ms. Pejic, who shook it and insisted he call her Anna as she held his hand a bit longer then needed.  Then he locked eyes with Andrej smiled. 

"Dr. Smiff," Nada chimed.  "Are you really a prince?" 

He removed his stethoscope from sound his neck and place the ear peice in his ears, "Why do you ask?" he inquired before breathing on the somewhat cold instrument. "now take three deep breaths." "Excellent." he praised.

"Because," she continued after her long breathes. "If you are a prince then you will need a princess, right?"  
Andrej kept silent and continued to pretend read 'Lactation and You.' a women's guide for successful breast feeding.  
"Yes, a prince most certainly needs a princess." he replied. "Do you know of any princesses, my castle is so empty." he lowered his head and sighed.  
Nada quickly fell into her role and excited answered, "Yes". She looked back at her brother and beamed proudly. “My brother."  

**Author's Note:**

> This introduction morphed itself into a one shot. Go figure.  
> The rating will go up and I shall continue. Original Character/ Real Person Fiction.


End file.
